Dark Brotherhood
The Dark Brotherhood was an organization of professional assassins on Tamriel. Their history dated all the way back to the Second Era, when the Night Mother was wed to Sithis, and founded the Dark Brotherhood.Brothers of Darkness History The Dark Brotherhood was a renowned and infamous faction that was spread across all of Tamriel. The Brotherhood is both a business and a cult, and even though they were feared by the rich and poor alike, they were tolerated by most, and those that didn't have a toleration soon learned why most do. Second Era The Dark Brotherhood was formed as the result of a split of the Morag Tong, a religious order that deals in some of the customs that the Brotherhood is infamous for, in an unknown year of the Second Era. The Morag Tong are worshippers of Daedra, specifically Mephala. In the early years of the Morag Tong, the faction was disorganized, and thus, never committed murders or assassinations of high-value targets or people of importance. Their ways of spreading influence changed though, with the rise of the Night Mother. The Night Mother was the supposed lover and partner of Sithis. It is widely believed that the Night Mother is the source for the doctrine of how the Morag Tong, and eventually, the way the Dark Brotherhood work as a group. Murders would be done within the group because it was believed that with every murder, Mephala would become stronger. The murders of important people and powerful men were seen as what strengthens Mephala the most. This belief is said to have originated in 2E 324. In this year, the Potentate Versidue Shaie was murdered in his palace, which is in the present-day kingdom of Senchal in Elsweyr. The Night Mother wrote the words on the wall 'MORAG TONG', with the victim's blood. Unlike the Morag Tong, which are a religious cult, the Brotherhood serve as both a cult and a business. Thus, also having another difference with the Morag Tong. Third Era During the Oblivion Crisis, the Dark Brotherhood was infamous and very well-known throughout Cyrodiil, and the rest of Tamriel. Within Cyrodiil, the Brotherhood was situated in Cheydinhal, and the Cheydinhal Sanctuary, respectively.Events of During this time, the Listener, the highest-ranking member of the Dark Brotherhood aside from the Night Mother herself, was Ungolim, a wood elf who lived in the town of Bravil. The Listener hears the words of the Night Mother and from her lips the prayers of employers are heard and contracts found and fullfilled. Each night he would visit the statue of the Lucky Lady. Unknown to all but the Listener and select members of the Black Hand, the statue of the Lucky Lady was actually the entrance to the Night Mother's Crypt.Dialogue with Lucien LachanceEvents of Honor Thy Mother The Hero of Kvatch officially entered the Brotherhood after killing Rufio,Events of A Knife in the Dark who Claudius Arcadia had targeted in the Black Sacrament, likely as revenge for killing an unnamed woman.Dialogue with RufioDialogue with Claudius Arcadia Fourth Era ]] Ever since the Oblivion Crisis, the Brotherhood has been fighting for survival. They have lost virtually all influence within Tamriel and have resorted to doing petty murders within Skyrim. The leader of the Brotherhood is Astrid. Under her new command, the Brotherhood has stopped following the Five Tenets. Thus, they no longer conduct the cult and business as was previously done for two eras. The Brotherhood is situated in an isolated sanctuary outside Falkreath. |100px|left]] 's Crypt|100px]] An eccentric jester, by the name of Cicero, was traveling through the roads of Skyrim. He was bringing the Night Mother's coffin from the city of Bravil in Cyrodiil, to the sanctuary near Falkreath.Dialogue with Cicero The Night Mother's coffin was recently held under the statue of the Lucky Lady in Bravil, within the Night Mother's crypt. The wagon Cicero was using to transport the coffin broke down near Loreius Farm.Events of Delayed Burial Cicero met with the Dragonborn and had them fix the wagon. Thus, the Dragonborn had secretly become known to the Brotherhood. The Dragonborn the received a letter from a courier. Mysterious Note Rumors of a child who ran away from Honorhall Orphanage was quickly spread throughout Skyrim. The child was rumored to be Aventus Aretino. Events of Innocence Lost Purpose The Dark Brotherhood has always been an organization with the purpose of assassination and killing. During some assassinations, the Order's leaders and assassins took several concise, lengthy steps to complete an assassination attempt. For example, during the Fourth Era, when the Dark Brotherhood attempted the assassination of Emperor Titus Mede II, they went through many phases in order to complete the assignment, which included the assassination of Vittoria Vici,Events of Bound Until Death Gaius Maro,Events of Breaching Security and even the Emperor's personal chef, the Gourmet.Events of Recipe for Disaster Five Tenets The Five Tenets are the rules and morals the Brotherhood strictly followed up to and during the Oblivion Crisis. If a member was to break or not follow one of the Tenets, they were threatened with expulsion from the Brotherhood or worse.The Five Tenets The Tenets were later abandoned during the Fourth Era.Events of Dialogue with Astrid There are five tenets in all, and they are as follows: *Tenet 1: Never dishonor the Night Mother. To do so is to invoke the Wrath of Sithis. *Tenet 2: Never betray the Dark Brotherhood or its secrets. To do so is to invoke the Wrath of Sithis. *Tenet 3: Never disobey or refuse to carry out an order from a Dark Brotherhood superior. To do so is to invoke the Wrath of Sithis. *Tenet 4: Never steal the possessions of a Dark Brother or Dark Sister. To do so is to invoke the Wrath of Sithis. *Tenet 5: Never kill a Dark Brother or Dark Sister. To do so is to invoke the Wrath of Sithis. Organization The Dark Brotherhood was an organized guild of assassins; they were composed of a governing body, along with several smaller sections and groups. The Black Hand The governing body of the Dark Brotherhood was called the Black Hand; it was composed of five members: four Speakers (Index, middle, ring and little fingers) and a Listener (thumb). The Listener telephathically listens and receives the commands from the Night Mother, and then the Listener will relay the commands to the four Speakers. The Speakers will then issue the commands and initiate the contracts to be completed by the Brotherhoods' assassins. Each Speaker also had their own personal assistants called Silencers. Silencers can be deployed to complete contracts and eliminate any target(s) that they saw fit. The Silencers qualified as members of the Black Hand, but their existence was unbeknowest to the rest of the Dark Brotherhood. Dialogue with Lucien Lachance Observations of the Dark Brotherhoods organizational structure Ranks Ranks within the Dark Brotherhood have changed with each entry in the series. #Apprentice #Journeyman #Operator #Slayer #Executioner #Punisher #Terminator #Assassin #Dark Brother #Master Assassin #Apprentice #Journeyman #Operator #Wetboy #Executioner #Punisher #Terminator #Assassin #Dark Brother #Master Assassin #Murderer #Slayer #Eliminator #Assassin #Executioner #Silencer #Speaker #Listener Recruiting As the Dark Brotherhood is a shadowy, mysterious organization of assassins with most of Tamriel and its people generally unbeknownst of the organization as a whole, the Brotherhoods' methods of recruiting are shadowy in nature and clouded in mystery. In addition, the Brotherhood does not just blindly accept new recruits and members; a person who wishes to join the Dark Brotherhood must display his or her skills in sneaking and assassination and must be noticed first. Contacting To contact the Dark Brotherhood as a means of having someone murder for themselves, one must perform the Black Sacrament. This ritual includes, creating an effigy of the intended victim assembled of actual human body parts and then continuously stabbing with a dagger rubbed with the petals of the Nightshade flower. A Kiss, Sweet Mother The following plea must be whispered while stabbing the effigy: "Sweet Mother, sweet Mother, send your child unto me, for the sins of the unworthy must be baptized in blood and fear." Once done, the one who performed the ritual will be met by a Brotherhood representative. Notable Sanctuaries Cyrodiil Cheydinhal The Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary in Cheydinhal is the primary headquarters of the Dark Brotherhood in Cyrodiil. Situated in the basement of an abandoned house beneath the surface in eastern Cheydinhal, the Sanctuary in Cheydinhal can also be accessed through a trap door in the well behind the house. Within the Sanctuary itself, it contains five rooms: the main hall, the living quarters, the training room, Ocheeva's Room and Vicente's Room. Bruma The Dark Brotherhood had a sanctuary in Bruma. It was destroyed sometime before 4E 186, with everyone within the sanctuary being killed, with the exception of Cicero, who escaped and relocated to the Cheydinhal Sanctuary. Cicero's Journal, Volume I Skyrim Falkreath Dawnstar The Dawnstar Sanctuary is one of the Dark Brotherhood sanctuaries in Skyrim; it is said to be one of the oldest of the Brotherhood's sanctuaries in Skyrim, By the Fourth Era, the sanctuary has been abandoned and has not been occupied for over a century. Notable Members *Night Mother (Head of the entire Dark Brotherhood) *Dandras Vules *Carecalmo *Durus Marius *Severa Magia - Night Mother *Tsrazami *Miun-Gei *Hrordis *Sovisa Adas *Movis Darys *Relas Arothan *Gulvilie Arinith *Alval Uvani *Antoinetta Marie *Arquen *Banus Alor *Belisarius Arius *Fafnir *Gogron gro-Bolmog *Havilstein Hoar-Blood *J'Ghasta *Lucien Lachance *M'raaj-Dar *Mathieu Bellamont *Ocheeva *Shaleez *Teinaava *Telaendril *Ungolim *Vicente Valtieri *Hero of Kvatch *Astrid *Nazir *Cicero *Babette *Gabriella *Festus Krex *Arnbjorn *Veezara *Dragonborn Relationship to the Thieves Guild The Dark Brotherhood had a strong connection with the Thieves Guild, and despite their differences in purpose, ethics and ideas and policies, the Dark Brotherhood and the Thieves Guild have always had a good connection between each other. Events of The Silence Has Been Broken Events of Where You Hang Your Enemy's Head This is especially true with the Dark Brotherhood and the Thieves Guild in Skyrim. Delvin Mallory of the Thieves Guild and Astrid of the Dark Brotherhood in Skyrim have had a good relationship with each other in friendship and in business. Dialogue with Delvin Mallory Letter of Credit Sources Scholarly works *''Brothers of Darkness'' *''Fire and Darkness'' *''Sacred Witness'' *''The Night Mother's Truth'' *''Sithis'' *''The Five Tenets'' Newspapers *''Night Mother Rituals!'' Journals *''A Kiss, Sweet Mother'' *''Cicero's Journal'' *''Greywyn's Journal'' *''Journal of Claudius Arcadia'' *''Traitor's Diary'' Trivia *Due to their scandalous yet unique type of work and purpose, the Dark Brotherhood was not included in and did not participate in the passing of the Guilds Act in 2E 321. *In the most of The Elder Scrolls series of games, ranks within the Dark Brotherhood have changed with each entry in the series. However, to note, each game has taken place in a different nation on Tamriel, so the Dark Brotherhood may have had a different organization depending on their main location. Appearances * * * * * References Category:Dark Brotherhood Category:Lore: Factions